Mamá
by ElisaM2331
Summary: "Todas las Mujeres Fueron Creadas para ser Hermosas" Ella es fuerte, firme y orgullosa. Ella es una bella guerrera, una preciosa madre y una hermosa mujer. Armin piensa eso y más de aquella misteriosa chica a quién tanto ama. Pero necesitará mucha fuerza para afrontar lo que le aguarda al amarla, y aprender a querer a ese corazón lastimado debajo de esa gélida coraza.


_**"Mi hermosa mujer..."**_

_Todas las mujeres fueron creadas para ser hermosas. Ella, es un claro ejemplo de esto. Ella es fría, seria y distante. Pero es la sonrisa que siempre guarda para su pequeño lo que me hace sostener que ella, es la más bella de todas, su imperfección la convierte en el ser más precioso de mi universo Como ella convierte el dolor y la desesperación, en risas y felicidad tras entras por la puerta de su hogar, dejándo detrás todas las crueldades de las que es objeto, y abraza a su niño, que la espera ansioso y emocionado. _

_Ella es fuerte. No le ha quedado de otra. Es fuerte porqué si ella no lo es, nadie lo será por ella. Es fuerte porque tiene que proteger a un hijo que adora con el alma. A un hijo por quién ha dado su vida. A un hijo que ha criado esmeradamente, ignorando sus carencias, dándo todo de si para poder verlo crecer, salir, y subir a lo más alto. A un pequeño que ama y quién le ayuda a olvidar todo el suplicio de 12 horas en aquel sitio infernal dónde es herida y maltratada, dónde es juzgada y señalada, humillada y sobajada. _

_Ella es firme. ¿Cómo no serlo? ¿Cómo no hacerse de acero, luego de tanto dolor? Ella es firme, su mirada es firme. Cada vez que es obligada a fregar pisos y lavar ropajes sucios, lo hace un la mirada de entereza que le muestra a sus verdugos que por más humillaciones a las que sea sometida, ella jamás, nunca, jamás bajará esa mirada de acero, de hielo frío, afilada, gélida y firme._

_Ella es orgullosa. ¿Cómo evitarlo? Con aquella entereza, con aquella fuerza y con aquella firmeza, es natural que su orgullo sea fácilmente malinterpretado. Ella viene de la nada, ella vivió de la nada y ahora, crece a pesar del dolor, a pesar de la angustia y a pesar de la carencia. Orgullosa, hermosa, perfecta. Ojos fijos, manos firmes, llena de viveza, sin la opción de la rendición, siempre mirando al frente._

_Ella se llama Mikasa, Mikasa Ackerman._

_Tiene 18 años y reside en el Distrito de Shiganshina, al sur del Estado María._

_Es huérfana, y tiene un pequeño hijo de 3 años, que se sospecha que procreó junto a un amante mayor que jamás dió la cara. No habla, no intenta formar parte de su instituto. Se limita a hacer lo que se le ordena con toda eficacia, antes de salir corriendo cuando el reloj da las 6 en punto, dejándo detrás rumores absurdos e insultos crueles hacía su persona, mientras se recuerda mentalmente que la cita para el pediatra es la semana próxima, luego de las clases de piano de su pequeño._

_Y cuando abré la puerta, lo ve, platicando animadamente con el tutor, quién la ve y sonrié. Le espera con ansias y le muestra orgulloso los progresos de Levi en cuanto a la interpretación. Mikasa asiente, toda seriedad pero, es cuando entonces ve a Levi, mirándola animado, y es cuando sucede, es cuando aparece. En sus labios delgados y rojizos se dibuja esa línea que hace a Armin Arlert, de 16 años, tutor de piano y violín, suspirar._

_-Dilé adiós a tu maestro...-Ordena Mikasa. Levi, el pequeño Levi asiente e inclina la cabeza en señal de respeto._

_-Gracias, maestro Armin, que tenga buena noche...-Armin asienté encantado y agita su mano, cuando Mikasa toma la regordeta y llena de hoyuelos del pequeño Levi y se aleja, saliendo por la puerta, dejándo por detrás a un Armin que se maldicé por no haber tenido el valor absoluto, el valor suficiente como para darle aquel regalo. Y se sienta junto al piano, dónde momentos antes enseñaba a Levi como ejecutar una pieza, suspira y mirá al exterior, observándola alejarse, toda sonrisas y bromas para aquel niño con quién no comparte sangre._

_Y entonces Armin sonrié, y se promete, hacerlo la próxima clase._

_Está vez si tendrá valor. Está vez si entregará el obsequio_

_Su hermosa mujer._

_**"...Me llamo Levi."**_

_Me llamo Levi. Levi Ackerman y tengo cuatro años de edad. Y hoy vengo a contarles sobre mi mamá. Se llama Mikasa, y es hermosa. Y graciosa e inteligente. No hay nadie como ella, es fuerte y trabajadora y cocina muy bien. Y es muy limpia. Ella me enseñó desde pequeño a ser muy limpio y por eso limpió siempre que puedo, aunque el raro de Eren me llamé fenómeno. El es el fenómeno, yo no. Mamá siempre dice que Eren es un niño encantador._

_Encantador... A quince metros bajo tierra. Bueno, me desvío. Mi mamá es joven, muy joven, y muy guapa, por eso esae brujas de las maestras hablan mal de ella, por envidiosas. Ella es inteligente y esas tontas son bobas y feas. Una ocasión escuché a una decir algo sobre ella y mi papá. Yo no necesitó un papá. Mamá es suficiente y sobrante, papá me dejó, así que a mi no me interesa conocerlo. Mamá me quiere y yo a ella y con eso es más que suficiente._

_Con eso yo soy feliz._

_-¿Qué haces, Levi?_

_-Vete de aquí._

_-¡Anda, dime que haces!_

_-Un vídeo para mi mamá. Ahora vete._

_-¡Que genial! ¡Yo también quiero participar!_

_-¡No, te he dicho que te vayas!_

_-¡Levi malo, eres un enano malvado!_

_-¿Enano? ¡Te voy a matar...!-_

_Siento tanto haberme desviado. Perdón mami, se supone que sería un regalo para ti, pero ese idi... Umm. Ese tonto de Eren me ha interrumpido. Lo siento. El profesor Armin me ha dicho que está es tu sorpresa para el día de tu cumpleaños. ¡Aún falta tanto, mami! Pero él tiene razón. Cuando cumplas años, te encantará. Estaremos todos, desde el profesor Armin, hasta tus amigos. Yo sé que dices que todo mundo te cae mal, si no soy yo, pero yo sé que no es así. Mami, te encantará la sorpresa, habrá regalos y globos y... y... ¡La tía Mina te traerá una tarta! Y yo te daré muchos besos aunque no me guste. Pero eres mamá, así que te daré tantos como quieras, y te divertirás mucho, mucho mami._

_Bueno. Gracias por se una mami tan genial. Y gracias por enseñarme a limpiar. Y por darme de comer comida tan rica._

_Te amo, mamá._

_Levi Ackerman se despide._

_-¡Y Eren también!_

_-¡Máldito idiota!_

_**"Mamá..."**_

-Mamá...-Una vocecita conocida la llama. Por un momento, la imagen de ella sosteniendole por primera vez le llega, y abré los ojos de golpe. Sonrié casi de inmediato al verle frente a ella, con el cabello revuelto y el uniforme mal puesto.-Mami, se hace tarde. Arriba...-

Mikasa Ackerman se pone de pie de un salto, con Levi en los brazos y le da vueltas, plantandóle muchos besos en su regordeta carita, haciéndolo estallar en carcajadas sin control.-¡Cosquillas, cosquillas para mi enano!

-¡No mami, cosqui...!-No pudo ni terminar la frase antes de ser envuelto por los protectores brazos de Mikasa mientras le hacía reír por medio de sus cosquilludas extremidades. Finalmente, con el estómago dolorido se quedaron reposando mirando la ventana de su pequeño departamento iluminarse con la luz del sol. Mikasa olió ese dulce aroma que desprendía su pequeño, y tomo sus manitas en una suya para mirarlas.

-Ya casi te alcanzo, mami...-Mikasa rió. La diferencia era enorme, pero para su pequeño poco faltaba para dejarla atrás.-Y cuando sea muy, muy grande, yo cuidaré de ti, mami. ¡Pero levantate ya que se hará tarde para el instituto!...-Con un ultimo abrazo, Mikasa se levanto de un salto con su hijo en los brazos, que saltó e inmediatamente salió disparado rumbo a la cocina. El instituto. Un infierno, a su juicio. Ella no sobresalía en nada, bajo tanto su perfil que solo la reconocían por su identificación. No hablaba con nadie, ni mucho meno se relacionaba con alguien, pero eso no la dejaba excenta de los rumores. Mientras pasaba el listón por el cuello de su camisa y alisaba su pulcra falda azul, miró a su pequeño enanito todo responsabilidad y orden, colocarse su corbata azul, una diminuta cosita que le daba a su hijo un aspecto adorable.

-Mami...-La llamó el niño.

-¿Que pasa, cariño?

-Ya falta un mes para el gran día. ¿Verdad que irás?

-Claro que si...-De pronto, de improvisto sintió la cálidez de su pequeño envolver sus piernas y descubrió al niño aferrándose a ella.

-¿Lo prometes?

Mikasa sintió un temblor en aquella voz amada. Alzando en brazos al chiquillo le contempló con una sonrisa. Una gran sonrisa.

-Lo prometo, lo prometo Levi...-

El sol iluminaba ya las calles de Shiganshina y tan pronto salió de su pequeño departamento, le llegó el delicioso aroma a pan recién hecho.-Huele genial... ¿No es así, Levi?

-Si mami, huele súper. Hoy Eren vendrá a jugar ¿No te molesta, o si?

-Claro que no, enano. Si quieres que venga Eren, invitalo, pero recuerda que te tienes que comportar y no golpearlo. Esta mal, ya te lo he dicho miles de veces.

-El se lo busca.

-Pero aún así siempre vuelven a jugar...-En ese momento, Levi se puso furiosamente rojo de puro coraje-¡Es que luego se pone a llorar y le dice a todo mundo que no me quiero juntar con él!...-Mikasa se echó a reír al momento que lo alzaba en brazos y se introducía en el elevador. En ese lapso, Levi tenía la manía de sujetar su oído con delicadeza, para luego acariciar el cabello de su madre en circulos y recargar su cabecita en el hombro de Mikasa. Ella sonrió, y cerró los ojos para disfrutar de aquella posición, justo antes de que se abriesen las puertas del elevador y la calle quedase a pocos metros, saliendo por la puerta. Mikasa suspiro.

-¿Estás lista para batear, mami?...-Levi preguntó, poniendose serio, mirando en dirección a la entrada.

-Sabes que siempre...-Murmura Mikasa. La madre, la mujer y la fuerte chica que cada día salé por aquella puerta para hacerle frente a su destino,haciendo frente a su suerte, y haciendo frente al mundo despiadado y a la sociedad hipócrita con la que día con día tiene que lidíar. Pero en sus brazos está el motivo por el que la rendición no es una opción, porque es fuerte, firme y orgullosa, y porque aparte de ser fría y distante es rotunda y vivaz. Un motivo que todos los días, al llamarla mamá, le da más que una esperanza para poder seguir con esa rutina de pelear contra todo lo que se ponga frente suyo, el mismo motivo de pelo negro y ojos grises, idénticos a los suyos, por los cuáles Mikasa además de ser una guerrera y una madre, es una mujer.

Una hermosa, hermosa mujer.

_**Continuará.**_

_**"Todas las Mujeres Fueron creadas para ser Hermosas" Es un cortometraje de no más de 10 minutos hermoso que circula en la red. Se los recomiendo, yo lo vi y me hizo, sinceramente llorar como loca. Sé que no es mucho, pero debo decirles que no pude evitar relacionar a la chica de pelo corto con Mikasa. Debajo de esa fachada de obsesión que todos le pintan por querer a Eren, estoy segura que hay mucho mas. Gracias por su apoyo en mis otros fics. Espero que les guste.**_

_**Mis hermosas Criaturas.**_

_**Con eterno cariño y afecto,**_

_**Elisa Lancaster.**_


End file.
